The Back of the Impala
by Panda13216
Summary: Dean wakes up alone in the Impala with a sharp pain in his neck. Non-Slash!


The Back of the Impala

Panda13216

Dean rolled over and pushed his head against the seats. He didn't know where he was or what car he was in. This startled him. He reached down and ran his fingers over the seat. _S.W. D.W. _this was his baby alright.

The question was what was he doing there? He turned his head, but this sent a pain into his neck. He groaned in pain. What the heck…?

He tried to sit up, it was painful but he managed to do it. He looked around. Nothing was close, just a simple convenient store at the end. Where was Sam? He couldn't believe Sam had left him alone there. He remembered being with him at the hunt, but it went blank after that.

"Sammy?" Dean called out, he wasn't expecting an answer but it felt right to call. The truth is he barely remembered going on that hunt. He searched his brain to remember. That's right they were going after a big-foot like creature. He couldn't believe that's all he could remember.

He turned and opened the Impalas back door. As soon as he opened it and the moonlight fled into the car, he noticed the patch of dried blood on running down his neck. This made him cringe although he was used to blood. If he had looked closer he would've noticed here was a bandana tied around the cut to stop the blood. How long was he out?

He blinked the light out of his eyes and shifted his position. He didn't really think he could get to the convenient store; it was at least fifteen meters away. He looked around for a tall silhouette but there was nothing moving except for the blinking of the convenient store sign. He squinted but he couldn't read what it said.

He pushed his hand over his neck. It didn't feel like a cut it felt more like a piece of cloth. It really bothered him that he couldn't remember what this piece of cloth was covering. He tried to think of what could've caused the cut but it was extremely difficult to remember anything from that day.

Dean sighed and turned back into the Impala, if anything this wasn't the time to be moving about. He shut the door and laid back down. This was the most comfortable way to stay; it required the least amount of moving from his chest up. Honestly he couldn't stand the thought of being immobilized without Sam.

Dean closed his eyes and pushed his head down until it was over the in-graving of his brother and his own initials. It made him calmer when he was close to something his brother had touched. In about five minutes he was asleep.

Sam walked out from the convenient store; in his right hand he held penicillin and some band-aids. He knew Dean wouldn't appreciate those, but he was beat up pretty bad, he couldn't deny that.

Sam opened the Impala's car door and found Dean still asleep. He sighed; he couldn't decide if he was asleep or still un-conscious. He hated seeing Dean in pain; he hoped the pain-killers he had given him before had helped him.

Sam carefully moved Dean's left leg onto the Impalas back seat; at least he'd be comfortable. Sam wondered where they needed to go next; this was normally Dean's area of work. He stared at Dean for a while watching his steady breathing.

It was time for them to get going. Sam went into the driver's seat and started the engine. Dean always liked to hear his baby purr. Sam turned the key and put the Impala into drive.

As they drove off Sam thought to himself what happened. _They were just hunting a yeti like thing and it just came out of no-where. It jumped to Sam and Dean lurched in front of him. The thing managed to claw him neck and toss him down leaving him unconscious. The next thing Sam knew, he had killed the creature and carried Dean to the back seat of the car._

Sam stopped at the nearest road-side motel and checked in. The man at the desk gave Sam a strange look when he carried his brother into their room, but luckily he didn't ask.

Sam walked in and set Dean onto one of the beds. He pulled the sheets off his own bed and pushed them over his brother. He sat next to Dean, opened his lap-top and began his research about the nearest demonic activities. It really bothered him, Dean next to him half un-conscious, half asleep.

Dean twisted in response to Sam sitting down but he hadn't done anything else since then. After about an hour of looking at recent paranormal activities Dean's hazel green eyes opened. Sam sighed and looked down; happy his brother was awake. Sam quickly reached for the penicillin and handed it to Dean.

"Glad you're awake." Sam said as he looked at his brother.

"Mhm, what happened?" Dean asked sleepily

"Concussion and silt to the throat. Why?" Sam answered as he looked at Dean's neck.

"Just wondering why I was alone in the Impala. You mind if I go back to sleep?" Dean asked, Sam could tell he wouldn't care what Sam thought, he would just go and nap anyway.

"Yeah sure, go take a nap if you want." Sam replied as he rolled his eyes.

Dean rolled over and did just that as Sam went to the other bed and copied his actions.

**A.N. This was a story I thought would show their brother relationship.**

**-**_**Panda**_


End file.
